Masayuki Naruse
is a Japanese professional wrestler and mixed martial artist, competing in the light heavyweight division. Pro wrestling career Fighting Network RINGS Naruse debuted for Fighting Network RINGS in 1992 where he was billed as a scrappy junior heavyweight. Among the wrestlers he took on during the organization's puroresu days include Heavyweight wrestler Yoshihisa Yamomoto, kickboxer Nobuaki Kakuta, UFC 10 participant Dieseul Berto, Volk Han, MMA veteran Satoshi Honma and future tag team partner Mitsuya Nagai. Naruse and other RINGS wrestlers made the transition to mixed martial arts with the promotion in 1995. New Japan Pro Wrestling In 2001 with RINGS on the verge of collapse, he moved to New Japan Pro Wrestling. It was a well timed move as owner Antonio Inoki was giving former MMA fighters immediate pushes & he was immediately placed into a feud with Minoru Tanaka, who used to work for BattlARTS, RINGS' rival promotion. Within 4 months of his debut, Naruse captured the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship from his rival Tanaka. He fought for NJPW from 2001–06, defending his Junior Heavyweight title against Shinya Makabe and El Samurai before losing his belt to Tokimitsu Ishizawa. His next chance at the title was as one of 11 competitors in a Battle Royal on Oct. 13, 2003 which as won by Jado. Naruse paired with Mitsuya Nagai to win the All Asia Tag Team Championship on July 26, 2004 vs. Masanobu FuchiFuchi. They defended the belt three times before losing to Barry Buchanan and Rico Constantino on Feb. 2, 2005. His last bout came on Jan. 8, 2006 vs. [[Takashi Iizuka], his 375th career match for New Japan Pro Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Crazy Cyclone'' (Spinning backfist) **''Naruse Lock'' (Arm trap crossface) - 2003-2006 *'Signature moves' **Ankle lock **Capture suplex - adopted from Akira Maeda **Guillotine choke **''Kopylov Clutch'' (Cross kneelock) **Rear naked choke Championships and accomplishments Pro wrestling *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mitsuya Nagai *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*G1 Jr. Six Man Tag Team Tournament (2001) - with Minoru Tanaka and Masahito Kakihara Mixed martial arts *'Fighting Network RINGS' **First and only RINGS Light Heavyweight Champion Mixed martial arts record |- | Loss | align=center| 9–14 | Yuki Kondo | Decision (majority) | Pancrase: 257 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 5:00 | Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 9–13 | Sanae Kikuta | Submission (armbar) | Grabaka: Grabaka Live! 3 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 2:25 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 9–12 | Tony Williams | Submission (armbar) | Jungle Fight 3 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:21 | Manaus, Brazil | |- | Win | align=center| 8–12 | Jan Nortje | Submission (rear-naked choke) | K-1 PREMIUM 2003 Dynamite!! | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 4:40 | Nagoya, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 7–12 | Ricardo Fyeet | Submission (toe hold) | Rings: Battle Genesis Vol. 7 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:46 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 6–12 | Hiromitsu Kanehara | Decision (unanimous) | Rings: Rise 4th | | align=center| 3 | align=center| 10:00 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 6–11 | Magomedkhan Gamzatkhanov | Submission (armbar) | Rings: Rise 3rd | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 4:26 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 6–10 | Chris Haseman | Submission (kimura) | Rings: Rise 2nd | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 8:18 | Osaka, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 6–9 | Dave van der Veen | Submission (achilles lock) | Rings: Rise 1st | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 7:36 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 5–9 | Joop Kasteel | TKO | World Mega Battle Tournament | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 8:33 | Fukuoka, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 5–8 | Kenichi Yamamoto | Submission | Rings: Fourth Fighting Integration | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 11:07 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 4–8 | Mikhail Ilyukhin | Submission | Rings: Third Fighting Integration | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 13:52 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 4–7 | Mikhail Ilyukhin | Submission (ankle lock) | Rings - Mega Battle Tournament 1997 Semifinal 1 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 12:28 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 4–6 | Chris Haseman | TKO | Rings: Extension Fighting 6 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 14:26 | Kagoshima, Japan | Wins Rings Light Heavyweight Title. Title later dissolved. |- | Win | align=center| 3–6 | Wataru Sakata | Submission | Rings: Extension Fighting 5 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 5:55 | Osaka, Japan | Semifinals of Light Heavyweight Title Tournament. |- | Win | align=center| 2–6 | Lee Hasdell | Submission | Rings - Extension Fighting 4 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 12:58 | Tokyo, Japan | Quarterfinals of Light Heavyweight Title Tournament. |- | Loss | align=center| 1–6 | [[Yoshihisa Yamamoto] | Submission (armbar) | Rings - Extension Fighting 2 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 21:20 | Osaka, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 1–5 | Valentijn Overeem | TKO (cut) | Rings Holland - The Final Challenge | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 3:58 | Amsterdam, Holland | |- | Loss | align=center| 1–4 | Zaza Tkeshelashvili | N/A | Rings - Budokan Hall 1997 | | align=center| N/A | align=center| N/A | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 1–3 | Magomedkhan Gamzatkhanov | N/A | Rings - Battle Dimensions Tournament 1996 Opening Round | | align=center| N/A | align=center| N/A | Nagoya, Japan | |- | Win | align=center| 1–2 | Egan Inoue | Disqualification | Rings - Maelstrom 6 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 11:51 | Tokyo, Japan | |- | Loss | align=center| 0–2 | Willie Peeters | Decision (unanimous) | Rings Holland - Free Fight | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 10:00 | Amsterdam, Holland | |- | Loss | align=center| 0–1 | Satir Gotchev | N/A | Rings - Budokan Hall 1995 | | align=center| N/A | align=center| N/A | Tokyo, Japan | References Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster